The Day Before The Accident Took His Life
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: [Prequel From Aishiteru Okaa-sama,Sayonara!]"Otou-sama?"/"Seiichi tenang saja otou-sama tidak apa-apa."/"Seijuurou aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tetsuya."/"Tetsuya…"/"Otou-sama berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi."/"Un."/ Warning Inside!/Epilogue: Goodbye Beautiful Memories
1. Chapter 1:We Bring Glad Tidings!

"Omedeteou," ujar dokter tersebut kepada pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ di depannya.

"Eh?" tanya pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ ke arah dokter tersebut.

Dokter tersebut memberi selembar kertas kepada pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ itu. Tanpa ragu, pemuda tersebut menerima kertas itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat isi kertas tersebut.

"Selamat Akashi-san, anda hamil dan janinnya sudah berusia 3 minggu."

Pemuda tersebut langsung membulatkan iris _baby blue_ nya, satu senyuman kebahagian tersungging di paras putih pucatnya yang manis. Sungguh, ia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan hasil _check up_ nya itu. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda tersebut berpamitan kepada dokter dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan bercat putih itu. Ia menggenggam hasil pemeriksaan tersebut sembari mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih datar itu. Ia tak kuasa untuk tidak menahan senyuman kebahagiaannya.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tetsuya' itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati suaminya tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Terlihat jas hitam yang bertengger di lengannya.

"Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya sembari mengulum senyum bahagia. Kini, pemuda yang dipanggil 'Seijuurou' itu sudah berada di hadapan Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Seijuurou-kun tebak apa isi dari kertas ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya. Seijuurou mulai menatap tajam kertas tersebut, terlihat kini ia tengah mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda ia sedang dilanda kebingungan.

"Langsung saja Tetsuya sebenarnya apa isi dari kertas itu?"

Tetsuya mulai mengambil napas perlahan dan menghelanya juga secara perlahan. Kini, ia sudah siap menjelaskan apa isi dari kertas itu.

"Seijuurou-kun aku hamil dan janinnya sudah berusia 3 minggu," ujar Tetsuya dengan bahagia.

Iris heterokrom itu membulat sempurna, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan istrinya tadi. Apa katanya? Hamil? Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

"Apa katamu Tetsuya?"

"Aku hamil Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou langsung mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya dengan cepat. Dengan sigap, ia langsung melirik Tetsuya yang sedari tadi masih tersenyum dengan bahagia. Tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou langsung memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat, terlihat kini air mata kebahagian jatuh dari pelupuk mata si 'Emperor'.

"Yokatta…yokatta Tetsuya," ujarnya yang masih memeluk erat istrinya.

Tetsuya membalas pelukan suaminya. Kedua pasangan tersebut tengah dilanda oleh kebahagiaan. Setelah sesi kebahagiaan mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pulang, terlihat Seijuurou yang memeluk pinggang ramping Tetsuya menggunakan lengan kirinya. Kedua psangan tersebut sudah tidak sabar memberi tahukan berita ini kepada keluarga, kerabat, dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Eits tapi jangan lupakan juga, selain itu mereka tidak sabar juga memberi berita baik ini kepada putra tunggalnya yang sebentar lagi akan mendapat gelar '_onii-sama_'.

* * *

**Disclamair:**

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Day Before The Accident Took His Life | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, Shounen-Ai, M-PREG**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kini, terlihat seorang bocah bersurai merah darah tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sembari membaca sebuah buku. Iris _baby blue_ nya tidak lepas dari buku yang tengah ia baca sekarang. Saking asyiknya, ia pun tenggelam ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

**KRIET!**

"Tadaimai."

Mendengar itu, bocah mungil tersebut langsung menutup buku nya dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil yang berada di depannya. Setelah itu, kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah menuju pintu utama di rumah megah bergaya Eropa itu.

"Okaerinasai otou-sama okaa-sama," ujar bocah tersebut ke arah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

"Seiichi-kun sudah makan?" tanya Tetsuya dengan lembt sembari membelai pucuk surai merah darah putranya.

Bocah yang dipanggil 'Seiichi' itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum ke arah putranya.

"Kenapa Seiichi-kun tidak makan? Bukankah kau pasti lapar sehabis pulang dari les musik mu itu?" tanya Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin makan bersama otou-sama dan okaa-sama," jawab Seiichi sembari memainkan ujung jari tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Otou-sama tahu pasti kau sudah lapar bukan?" tanya Seijuurou dan dibalas oleh anggukan singkat Seiichi.

Tetsuya mulai menggandeng tangan mungil milik Seiichi begitu pula dengan Seijuurou. Ketiganya pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruang makan megah khas Eropa. Terlihat meja makan itu sudah di tata rapi dan terlihat juga hidangan-hidangan yang sangat menggiyurkan sudah di sediakan di atas meja megah bercat cokelat susu itu.

Seijuurou mulai duduk di kursi utama meja makan itu, sedangkan Tetsuya dan Seiichi mulai duduk berseberangan. Sebelum acara makan dimulai, Seijuurou mulai memimpin doa diikuti oleh Tetsuya dan Seiichi. Setelah sesi doa-mendoa ketiganya pun mulai menyantap hidangan yang sedari tadi sudah disediakan. Hening mulai menyelimuti ruang makan megah itu.

"Seiichi-kun," ujar Tetsuya yang mulai membuka percakapan sembari menatap putra nya tercinta.

"Ha'i okaa-sama?"

Tetsuya mulai melirik Seijuurou, tetapi si empu mengisyaratkan untuk dirinya saja yang memberi tahu berita ini. Tetsuya menghela napas lalu mulai menatap kembali Seiichi.

"Seiichi-kun, okaa-sama dan otou-sama punya berita baik hari ini."

Sejenak Seiichi mulai menghentikan aktifitas makannya, ia pun langsung memandang Tetsuya dengan serius. Pertanda ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh Tetsuya.

"Memangnya berita baik apa?"

Hening sejenak. Tidak tahan dengan semua ini, Seijuurou mulai menjawab pertanyaan Seiichi.

"Seiichi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi '_onii-sama_'."

Iris baby blue Seiichi membulat sempurna, ia pun mulai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Maksud otou-sama?" tanyany sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Yang dikatakan otou-sama mu itu benar Seiichi-kun. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi kakak," jawab Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Seiichi terdiam sejenak, ia mulai mencerna perkataan Seijuurou juga Tetsuya tadi. Ia tidak mengungkapkan dengan perasaan benci, kesal, marah, atau sebagainya. Justru kini terlihat kedua mata bocah tersebut mulai berbinar-binar, satu senyuman riang terpampang di paras tampan Seiichi.

"Hontou ni?!" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada riang dan dijawab oleh anggukan kedua orang tuanya.

Sungguh, Akashi Seiichi sangat senang sekali mendapat kabar bahagia ini. Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Ya sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki seorang adik. Jujur saja meskipun Tetsuya selalu berada dirumah tetapi ia merasa kesepian, sebab ia tidak memiliki teman untuk bermain kecuali di sekolah. Melihat hal itu, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tersenyum senang mendapati putranya begitu senang mendengar sebentar lagi dirinya akan memiliki seorang adik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, terlihat Seiichi juga Seijuurou tengah terlelap tidur sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Tetsuya. Keduanya tidur dengan wajah damai, Tetsuya yang melihat hal itu tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum sembari membelai lembut surai merah darah putra juga suaminya. Tanpa disadari Tetsuya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Lagu tersebut terdengar tenang dan damai.

"Oyasuminasai Seijuurou-kun Seiichi-kun," ujar Tetsuya sembari mengecup kening keduanya. Setelah itu, ia mulai mematikan lampu tidur lalu ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya menyembunyikan iris _baby blue_ nya. Setelah itu, mulailah terdengar dengkuran halus dari istri Direktur Akashi _Corporation_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Spiler:**

"**Tetsuya maaf tapi besok aku akan ada dinas ke Akita."**

"**Hati-hati di sana Seijuurou-kun. Selamat bekerja."**

"**Okaa-sama! Aku ingin ice cream itu!"**

"**Akashi! Cepat ke rumah sakit!"**

"**Bicara yang jelas Daiki!"**

"**Shintaroucchi bagaimana keadaannya?!"**

"**Keadaannya memburuk nanodayo, kemungkinan besar ia…"**

"**OKAA-SAMA!"**

_**Next: Please! You Have To Stay Alive!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca nodayo :D**

**Bagaimana? Rame kah? Absurd kah? XD**

**Kazune minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada banyak kesalahan dalam membuat fic ini TwT**

**Setelah membaca fic ini berikan tanggapan juga saran. Bisa ditulis melalui kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan XD**

**Biasakan untuk tidak menjadi **_**silent reader**_** yaa :v**

**Saa~ Reviews please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2:Please You Have To Stay Alive!

"Sudah meneleponnya Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou kepada Tetsuya yang baru saja menutup telepon rumah.

"Iya Seijuurou-kun."

"Bagaimana pendapat mereka?"

"Okaa-san dan otou-san begitu bahagia mendapat kabar ini. Otou-sama juga tidak kalah bahagianya," ujar Tetsuya sembari tersenyum lembut. Mendengar hal itu, Seijuurou pun tersenyum tipis. Orang tua mana yang tidak senang anaknya dikaruniai buah hati lagi? Pasti setiap orang tua bahagia mendengar kabar gembira itu.

**CUP!**

Seijuurou menyapu hangat bibir cherry pink milik istrinya. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Singkat tetapi hangat. Tetsuya menatap dalam iris heterokrom suaminya itu, lalu tak lama kemudian ia mulai mengelus lembut pipi kanan Seijuurou sembari tersenyum lembut.

"_Seijuurou-kun, jika aku tidak berada di dunia ini. Kumohon satu hal padamu, apapun yang terjadi tolong lindungi Seiichi-kun juga bayi yang ada di kandunganku ini."_

* * *

**Disclamair:**

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Day Before The Accident Took His Life | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, OC, Shounen-Ai, M-PREG**

**Genre: Family/Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Eh? Otou-sama akan dinas?" tanya Seiichi dan dibalas oleh anggukan singkat Seijuurou.

"Otou-sama akan dinas kemana?"

"Akita."

"Berapa hari?"

"Hanya 3 minggu."

Seiichi langsung menggembungkan pipinya, terkadang ia kesal mendapati ayahnya yang selalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya. Sampai-sampai waktu luang mereka terpotong hanya untuk setumpuk berkas sialan itu.

"Sudahlah Seiichi-kun jangan murung seperti itu."

"Tapi kan otou-sama baru datang seminggu yang lalu, masa mau berangkat lagi?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga pekerjaan," ujar Seijuurou sambil menyeruput _apple tea_ yang sudah dihidangkan oleh Tetsuya.

Seiichi hanya bisa pasrah dengan ini semua, padahal ia ingin pergi ke taman hiburan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou mendapat dinas ke luar daerah, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin ia memaksa ibunya bukan? Gini-gini juga Seiichi masih punya hati. Ia tidak ingin egois pada keinginannya sendiri. Lebih baik ia mengalah daripada terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya nanti.

"Baiklah~," ujarnya dengan malas.

Tetsuya mulai menatap putranya. Ia tahu persis arti dari jawaban Seiichi tadi. Itu artinya ia harus 'mengalah' lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Seiichi-kun sudahlah jangan bersedih seperti itu, lain waktu kita pasti bisa pergi ke taman hiburan," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah okaa-sama."

"Baiklah sebagai gantinya, kau ingin oleh-oleh apa Seiichi?" tanya Seijuurou sembari meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas piring kecil khusus cangkir.

Iris _baby blue_ bocah itu membulat. Yang awalnya tatapan kekecewaan berganti dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Siapa sih yang tidak senang ditawarkan oleh-oleh? Semua pasti senang bukan?

"Benarkah?!" tanyanya dengan riang.

"Tentu," ujar Seijuurou dengan senyum lembut.

Kini, terlihat Seiichi tengah berpikir. Kira-kira apa ya? Sebuah buku baru? Tidak, sudah terlalu banyak buku di kamarnya. Sekotak kue dango? Hmm? Boleh juga. Apa ditambah dengan mainan? Oh sungguh pikiran bocah mungil itu penuh dengan keinginannya sendiri. Seijuurou menunggu dengan sabar.

"Otou-sama."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin sekotak kue dango dan sebuah _gundam_."

"Hee~ Otou-sama tahu pasti kau selalu menomor satukan kue dango," ujar Seijuurou dengan seringai khasnya.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah kue paling enak yang pernah kucicipi."

"Baiklah, lalu _gundam_? Memangnya kau bisa merakitnya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Seiichi dengan mantapnya,"Di dalam kotaknya terdapat buku panduan jadi bisa dicoba sendiri," sambungnya lagi.

"Baiklah, memangnya kau ingin _gundam_ apa?"

"Aku ingin _Gundam 00 qan[T]_ otou-sama!" jawab Seiichi dengan riang.

"Baiklah permintaan diterima."

"Asyik!"

Dan berakhir dengan percakapan menarik dari keluarga kecil ini. Sungguh, Seiichi ingin selalu seperti ini selamanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka. Andaikan doanya itu terkabul. Andaikan kejadian itu tidak pernah ada. Pasti. Ya pasti. Pasti ia tidak akan kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya hari itu tiba juga, kini terlihat Seijuurou yang tengah berjalan dengan tegap diikuti oleh Tetsuya dan Seiichi. Terlihat seorang butler atau yang lebih dikenal Karoku. Butler yang paling dipercayai oleh Seijuurou, tengah menenteng koper mewah milik Seijuurou. Mereka semua kini tengah berada di _Stasiun Kyoto_. Sebenarnya bisa saja Seijuurou memakai pesawat pribadi miliknya agar cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan. Tapi kali ini Tetsuya mencegahnya dengan alasan 'Kau harus bisa berbaur dengan masyarakat umum Seijuurou-kun'. Menarik bukan?

Seijuurou mengenakan kemeja merah _maroon_ dengan dibalutkan oleh celana dan jas hitam dengan corak garis-garis putih, jangan lupakan dasi hitam melilit leher jenjangnya dengan indah. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu panjang berwarna hitam mengkilat.

Tetsuya sendiri dibalut oleh kimono biru muda dengan motif bunga _daisy_. Pinggang rampingnya dibalut oleh pita besar berwarna putih. Sungguh, Tetsuya terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan kimono tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Seiichi, bocah mungil itu hanya mengenakan kaos merah polos dengan celana _jeans_. Lalu dipadukan dengan jaket biru muda, terlihat ia memakai sepatu _converse_ berwarna merah darah yang senada dengan surainya.

"Baiklah sampai disini saja," titah Seijuurou lalu ia pun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap istri juga putranya.

"Tetsuya jagalah dirimu jangan sampai ada sesuatu."

"Tentu, Seijuurou-kun juga ya. Hati-hati disana. Makan yang teratur biar sehat."

"Hee? Kau meragukanku Tetsuya? Tentu saja aku akan menjaga kesehatanku."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu, Seijuurou mulai berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi putranya. Lalu ia mulai mengelus pucuk surai Seiichi.

"Hei jagoan, otou-sama punya tugas untukmu."

"Tugas? Tugas apa?"

"Tolong jaga okaa-sama mu itu jika ada apa-apa segera telepon otou-sama," bisik Seijuurou di kuping kanan Seiichi. Mendengar itu, Seiichi mulai mengangguk mantap dan jangan lupakan senyuman bangga terpampang di paras tampannya.

"Un! Tentu saja!"

"Bagus," ujar Seijuurou lalu ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan tak lupa ia pun mencium bibir cherry pink istrinya. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama tetapi kehangatan juga tanda-tanda kerinduan tersalur dalam ciuman tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kalian berdua hati-hati ya," ujar Seijuurou lalu ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju kereta yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadirannya, diikuti juga oleh Karoku dari belakang.

"Un! Hati-hati otou-sama!" teriak Seiichi sembari melambai-lambaikan kanan tangannya.

"Hati-hati disana Seijuurou-kun. Selamat bekerja," ujar Tetsuya diiringi senyuman tulus. Mendengar semua itu, Seijuurou mulai melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil terus melangkah. Lama-kelamaan sosok Seijuurou sudah hilang berganti pintu kereta yang sudah tertutup. Tak lama kemudian, kereta tersebut mulai melaju meninggalkan _Stasiun Kyoto_.

**GREP!**

"Eh?"

"Okaa-sama…ano…boleh tidak kita pergi ke taman kota?" tanya Seiichi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja Seiichi-kun," ujar Tetsuya sembari membalas gandengan anaknya. Keduanya pun mulai berjalan keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan menuju taman yang berada di tengah kota.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, keduanya sudah sampai di taman kota. Keduanya kesini dengan menggunakan angkutan umum. Kenapa bisa? Karena tadi Tetsuya menyuruh supirnya untuk segera pulang duluan setelah mengantar Seijuurou juga dirinya ke stasiun. Kenapa Tetsuya memilih menggunakan angkutan umum? Ia ingin agar putranya merasakan seperti apa enaknya menggunakan angkutan umum. Bagaimana cara kita memecahkan suatu masalah seperti kena macet di jalan atau karena terlambat akhirnya terpaksa untuk berjalan kaki dikarenakan kendaraan umum tersebut sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kita.

Bocah mungil itu langsung berlari menuju sebuah perosotan, saking senangnya bocah mungil itu berkali-kali menaiki lalu meluncur di atas perosotan. Terlihat satu senyuman keceriaan tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

"Seiichi-kun hati-hati saat menaiki tangganya," ujar Tetsuya sembari tersenyum melihat putranya sesenang itu.

"Un!"

Tetsuya pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tak jauh dari perosotan itu. Ia mulai mengawasi gerak-gerik Seiichi setelah itu ia mulai tersenyum kembali. Senang melihat putranya sebahagia itu. Tak lama kemudian, bocah mungil itu berlari menghampiri Tetsuya dan mulai memeluk perutnya.

"Okaa-sama! Aku ingin _ice cream_!" rajuk Seiichi dengan nada manjanya. Tetsuya sendiri mulai terkekeh geli mendapati putranya bisa semanja ini, pasalnya Seiichi tidak pernah manja di depannya.

"Ice cream? Hmm? Boleh kok," ujar Tetsuya yang langsung bangkit berdiri dan mulai menggandeng tangan mungil putranya.

Setelah itu, keduanya mulai menyeberangi jalan menggunakan _zebra cross_. Keduanya pun sampai di sebuah kedai _ice cream_, Seiichi mulai memesan _ice cream vanilla_ dengan taburan _oreo_ di atasnya. Sedangkan Tetsuya memesan _ice cream vanilla_ dengan taburan _choco chip_ di atasnya. Setelah memesan, Tetsuya mulai membayar pesanan mereka lalu mulai menyeberangi kembali _zebra cross_ tersebut.

"Ah! Okaa-sama ada anak anjing lucu disana!" tunjuk Seiichi ke arah anak anjing yang berada di seberang jalan. Tetsuya pun mulai menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Seiichi.

"Okaa-sama ayo cepat!" ujar Seiichi yang tanpa disengaja langsung berlari begitu saja dan terlepas dari genggaman Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun panik setengah mati, pasalnya lampu bagi pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna merah.

"Seiichi-kun!" teriak Tetsuya yang langsung menyusul putranya.

Andaikan saja ia berhati-hati pasti kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Andaikan saja ia tidak melepas genggaman Tetsuya pasti kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi.

**TIN! TIN! TIN!**

Terdengar suara klakson kendaraan yang begitu keras, Tetsuya menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sebuah truk besar tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seketika iris _baby blue_ nya membulat sempurna. Tak lama kemudian, kejadian itu mulai terjadi. Suatu kejadian yang merenggut salah satu anggota keluarga di dalam kehangatan keluarga kecil ini.

**TIINNNN! BRUAK! BRUMM!**

Tubuh Tetsuya terpental sepanjang 50 meter dan membentur sebuah kaca toko. Suara tersebut terdengar keras sekali, sesaat terdengar begitu banyak jeritan dari para warga yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut secara _live_. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun mendekati sosok Tetsuya yang sudah terkapar lemah di salah satu toko. Terlihat begitu banyak darah yang menghiasi wajahnya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi terlihat beberapa pecahan kaca yang menusuk dengan mulusnya di perut juga lengan Tetsuya.

"Eh?" bocah mungil itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa kerumunan orang. Sejenak ia tidak mendapati sosok '_okaa-sama_' nya itu. Perasaan janggal mulai memasuki hatinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju ke dalam kerumunan itu.

"Per-permisi," ujarnya sembari menyela masuk ke dalam kerumunan.

Setelah masuk ke dalam lokasi, ia pun mulai melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah mimpi buruk. Iris baby blue nya membulat dengan sempurna. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri sosok tubuh mungilnya. Matanya sudah terasa panas dikarenakan sesuatu akan meluncur dari pelupuk matanya yang siap kapanpun. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Tolong katakana kepadanya kalau ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk.

Seiichi melihat dengan jelas sekali Tetsuya tengah terkapar dengan lemasnya di lantai toko itu. Tubuhnya penuh dengan lumuran darah lalu perut dan tangannya tertusuk oleh beberapa serpihan kaca toko.

"OKAA-SAMA!" teriak Seiichi yang langsung mendekati Tetsuya. Ia pun langsung memeluk erat leher jenjang milik Tetsuya.

"S-sei…ichi…-kunh?" tanyanya dengan lemah.

"Okaa-sama! Tolong bertahanlah! Seseorang tolong panggil _ambulance_ sekarang juga!"

Dengan sigap, salah satu dari warga sekitar langsung menelepon _ambulance_. Seiichi mulai menangis sambil memeluk Tetsuya. Ia tidak menyangka kejadian ini akan terjadi. Ini semua adalah kebodohannya.

"O-okaa-sama…kumohon hiks…bertahanlah…" ujar Seiichi disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Sei…ichi…-kunh…uhuk uhuk….tidak apa…apa kan?" tanya Tetsuya dengan lemah terlihat kini darah mulai mengalir dari mulutnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa okaa-sama….kumohon maafkan aku okaa-sama….aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi….asalkan….hiks…..asalkan okaa-sama tidak meninggalkan diriku dan otou-sama juga."

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya mulai tersenyum lembut. Meski samar-samar oleh banyaknya darah yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya, tetapi Seiichi masih bisa melihat senyuman hangat '_okaa-_sama' nya. Rasa takut mulai menghantui dirinya, ia takut tidak bisa melihat senyuman bak malaikat Tetsuya lagi. Tak lama kemudian, _ambulance_ pun datang dan mulai membopong tubuh Tetsuya ke dalam ambulance. Setelah itu, Tetsuya mulai ditidurkan di atas ranjang berwarna putih susu.

Terlihat beberapa suster mulai memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan dan mulai mencabuti beberapa serpihan kaca itu dari tubuh Tetsuya. Setelah itu, Tetsuya mulai dipasang alat infuse. Terlihat Seiichi memegang erat telapak tangan Tetsuya, rasa takut mulai mengahantui dirinya lagi.

'_Kami-sama kumohon jangan bawa okaa-sama bersamamu! Aku masih ingin bersama okaa-sama! Kumohon Kami-sama dengarkanlah permintaanku ini!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku ingin menemani okaa-sama di dalam!"

"Maaf Akashi-san tapi ibu mu harus di operasi dan anda tidak bisa berada di dalam."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku ingin menjaga okaa-sama di dalam! Aku sudah berjanji dengan otou-sama!"

"Maaf Akashi-san tetapi tetap tidak bisa, saya mohon anda menunggu di luar."

"OKAA-SAMA!"

**BLAM!**

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Seiichi mulai menggebrak-gebrak pintu tersebut, berharap dokter itu mau membukakan pintu untuknya. Tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Kumohon! Aku harus menamani okaa-sama di dalam!"

**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**

"Kumohon! Kumohon! Bukakan pintu ini!"

**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**

"Kumohon! Kumohon! Apapun yang terjadi aku sudah berjanji dengan otou-sama!"

**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**

"Kumohon! Kumohon…"

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Teriakan juga gebrakan itu semakin lama semakin melemah, tak kuasa dengan ini semua Seiichi kembali menangis. Lututnya mulai melemas akhirnya ia mulai terduduk lemas di atas lantai _granit_ berwarna putih itu.

"Kumohon….kumohon…."

Seiichi semakin terus menangis dalam diam, ia merasa dirinya gagal memenuhi janji dengan Seijuurou. Padahal baru saja ia membuat janji dengan '_otou-sama_' nya itu. Tak lama kemudian, ekor matanya mulai menangkap sebuah telepon umum. Sejenak ia mulai mendapat ide. Ya apapun yang terjadi ia **harus** menghubungi seseorang. Ya seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat kedua orang tuanya. Perlahan ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju telepon umum rumah sakit.

Ia pun mulai mengangkat gagang telepon dan mulai menekan digit nomer.

**Tuuutttt….Tuutttt…Tuuutttt…KLAK!**

**[Moshi-moshi.]**

"Daiki-jiisan."

'_Gomen okaa-sama. Gara-gara diriku kecelakaan ini menimpa dirimu. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan diriku dan otou-sama juga. Aishiteru okaa-sama.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Akashi! Akashi!]

"Ada apa Daiki?"

[Tetsu! Tetsu!]

Sejenak iris heterokrom itu membulat, pikirannya mulai kacau. Ia mulai membayangkan hal-hal negative mengenai istrinya, tetapi ia mulai menepis hal tersebut jauh-jauh.

"Bicara yang jelas Daiki!"

[Tetsu! Dia berada di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan tabrak lari!]

**DEG!**

Seketika itu juga, jantung Seijuurou mulai berhenti berdegup. Pikirannya kacau. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Rahangnya mulai mengeras seketika itu juga.

"A-apa maksudmu Daiki?"

[Tetsu di rumah sakit! Aku mendapat telepon dari Seiichi! Katanya Tetsu tengah menjalani operasi!]

Seketika itu juga, ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman Seijuurou jatuh seketika. Apa katanya? Operasi? Tidak. Tidak mungkin itu terjadi! Seijuurou mulai menatap Karoku dengan tajam.

"Karoku suruh kereta ini putar balik! Aku tidak ingin menerima alasan apapun! _This is an order_!"

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama," ujar Karoku dengan sopan, lalu ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya menuju tempat masinis berada.

Pikiran Seijuurou mulai kacau. Seketika itu juga ia mulai mengambil ponselnya kembali dan mencari-cari nomor kontak yang ia tuju. Lalu ia menekan gambar telepon berwarna hijau.

**Tuuutttt….Tuuutttt….Tuuuuttttt….KLAK!**

**[Moshi-moshi.]**

"Shintarou."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, terlihat seorang dokter bersurai hijau lumut tengah melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa. Ponsel hijau nya kini tertempel di telinga kanannya. Terlihat ia tengah bercakap dengan seseorang.

[Shintarou cepat hubungi yang lain!]

"Tentu saja nodayo, aku akan menghubungi yang lain."

[Arigatou. Ah iya aku serahkan Seiichi denganmu.]

Alis dokter itu mulai terangkat sebelah. Ia bingung dengan perkataan lawan bicaranya atau yang lebih tepat adalah Seijuurou.

"Seiichi? Dia ada disini nodayo?"

[Ya. Dia ada disini menemani Tetsuya.]

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan segera menemuinya nanodayo."

[Kuserahkan mereka berdua kepadamu.]

**PIP!**

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Dokter itu atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Midorima Shintarou mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Shin-chan! Ada apa sih?!"

Midorima langsung melirik lawan bicaranya dan mendapati istrinya Takao Kazunari atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi Midorima Kazunari. Takao merupakan asisten pribadi Midorima.

"Kazunari cepat kau cari Seiichi aku akan mengurus Tetsu nodayo."

"Eh?! Seiichi-kun ada disini?!"

"Iya makanya cepat nodayo!"

"Ba-baik."

Midorima mulai berlari menuju ruang operasi tempat Tetsuya berada sekarang. Sedangkan Takao mulai berlari mencari Seiichi. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Seiichi tengah menunggu di bangku tunggu ruang operasi. Kepalanya tertunduk lalu iris _baby blue_ nya memancarkan kekosongan. Seakan-akan tidak ada tanda kehidupan.

"Seiichi-kun!"

Seiichi menoleh dan mendapati duo Midorima tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Kazunari-jiisan? Shintarou-jiisan?"

"Seiichi-kun tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Takao panik sambil memegang kedua bahu mungil bocah tersebut. Seiichi mulai tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan, terdengar helaan lega dari mulut Takao.

"Baiklah Kazunari kau jaga dia nodayo."

"Un!"

Midorima pun langsung memasuki ruang operasi. Sedangkan Takao mulai mendekap tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya sembari menenangkan Seiichi. Tetapi iris _baby blue_ itu masih memancarkan kekosongan. Takao mulai menyadari hal itu, matanya mulai panas karena air mata yang sudah tergenang di kedua iris hitamnya. Ia mengerti. Ya Takao mengerti. Sulit bagi Seiichi untuk melihat adegan tersebut secara _live_. Sangat sulit sekali bagi bocah berusia 7 tahun menerima semua kenyataan ini.

"Seiichichi!" teriak seseorang.

Seiichi mulai menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ juga _dark blue _tengah berlari menghampiri dirinya juga Takao. Sebut saja pemuda _blonde_ itu dengan nama Kise Ryouta yang sekarang sudah menjadi Aomine Ryouta. Sedangkan si surai _dark blue _bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Seiichi tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Kise sembari memegang kedua pipi bocah itu menggunakan kedua tangannya dan dibalas oleh anggukan singkat.

"Seiichichi," gumam Kise yang sudah berkaca-kaca oleh air mata.

"Seii kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Aomine yang mulai mengelus lembut pucuk surai si bocah dan mendapat balasan yang sama juga yaitu satu anggukan singkat.

"Kazucchi apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Seiichichi?"

"Sepertinya iya, trauma kejiwaan nya yang membuatnya seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia menyaksikan kecelakaan tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri."

Kise langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya tak lama kemudian ia menangis. Ia tahu, ini bukanlah hal mudah bagi seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun menyaksikan kejadian ini. Pasti akan ada pengaruh kejiwaannya. Tak lama kemudian, Aomine mulai memeluk tubuh istrinya itu. Ia juga merasakan penderitaan Seiichi sekarang.

**KRIET!**

Midorima pun keluar dari ruang operasi itu. Terlihat kepalanya yang tengah menunduk, Takao tahu pasti ini bukanlah berita baik melainkan sesuatu yang…

"Shintaroucchi! Bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanya Kise sembari menatap Midorima.

Tapi si empu tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Shintaroucchi!"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Midorima!"

"Sumimasen."

"Eh?" tanya ketiga orang dewasa itu.

"Sumimasen…."

"Jangan katakan Shin-chan kalau…."

"Ya kau benar Kazunari." Midorima mulai mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap kedua sahabatnya juga istrinya,"Keadaannya memburuk nodayo kemungkinan besar dia…"

Seketika, iris mata ketiga orang tersebut mulai membulat sempurna. Tidak. Tidak mungkin ini terjadi! Mana mungkin ini bisa? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Katakan kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Spoiler:**

"**Shintaroucchi! Katakan kalau ini semua bohong!"**

"**Aku tidak berbohong nodayo!"**

"**Tetsuya, buka matamu."**

**"Shin-chan katakan kalau ini smeua bohong!"**

"**Tetsuya! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan diriku juga Seiichi! Kumohon buka matamu!"**

"**O-okaa…-sama…."**

"**Tetsuya! Kuperintahkan kau untuk bangun sekarang juga!"**

**"Kita semua harus merelakannya nodayo..."**

"**OKAA-SAMA!/TETSUYA!"**

_**Next: Don't Leave Us Alone Tetsuya!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih yang sudah me-review,favs, dan follow.**

**Berkat dukungan minna diriku bisa melanjutkan chap 2 ini ^^**

**Oke ini balasan reviews nya:**

**Shizuka Miyuki**: Nah loh ini sudah masuk ke bagian yg sedih2 loh :3 sumimasen nee kalo ada typo –" entahlah Kazune lagi pengen merenggut kebahagiaan mereka :v gyahahaha~ /digunting Akashi/ oke makasih sudah me-reviews cintah(?) :3

**Kyo Fuurime Tsuki**: Kazune tidak bertanggung jawab kalo kasur Kyo banjir :p /tendang jauh2/ hmm? Adain gak ya happy ending nya? Mau banget? :3 /bakar Kazune/ makasih Kyo sudah me-reviews fic abal2 Kazune ini ^^

**Yuna Seijuurou**: Kira2 tebakan Yuna-senpai bener gak ya?:v /digiles/ Siap2 untuk sequel pasti akan diadakan kok :3 makasih senpai sudah mau me-reviews fic Kazune XD

**Matsuoka Rose**: Heee~ Coba tebak apa yang akan terjadi :3 /bakar Kazune/ Huhaaa tidak apa2 kok heboh karena heboh itu sangat menarik(?) terima kasih sudah me-reviews fic ku Rose-san :D

**Lim Chan Neul**: Siap2in tissue yang banyak yaa~ Karena mungkin chap ini dan chap depan bakal ada banjir bandang(?) Muehehehe :v huwaaa ternyata dirimu menyukai fic M-PREG ku yang sebelumnya .w. Oke makasih sudah me-reviews Lim-san~ XD

**LalaNur Aprilia**: Hiii~ Serem ssu~ Cengar cengir sendiri ssu~ =3= /digiles/ huwaaa perkenalkan juga aku Kazune si yandere tapi rada miring otaknya(?) Gyahahahaha :3 makasih sudah me-reviews Lala-chan~ :D

**Myadorabletetsuya**: Ini memang ada unsur 'Angst' juga 'Hurt'. Kira2 bakal apa hayo? :3 /cabok Kazune/ Hihihi makasih sudah me-reviews Tarita-chan~ XD *bener kan manggilnya? Kalau salah ampuni daku* XD

**Nah2 habis baca jangan lupa berikan tanggapan juga saran melalui kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan atau via PM. :v**

**Saa~ Reviews please?^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Leave Us Alone Tetsuya!

**GREP!**

"Shintaroucchi! Katakan kalau itu semua bohong!" teriak Kise sembari mencengkram kerah kemeja putih milik Midorima.

"Aku tidak bohong nodayo! Ini semua kenyataan!" balasnya tak kalah berteriak, persetan dengan orang-orang yang tengah memandang dirinya sinis.

Kise tersentak kaget, perkataan Midorima tadi sungguh tegas. Terlihat sirna kesedihan di balik kedua iris hijau Midorima. Perlahan, Kise mulai melepaskan cengkramannya lalu iris madunya mulai melirik Seiichi yang masih berada di dekapan Takao. Kini, terlihat jelas sirna kekosongan dari kedua iris baby blue nya. Kise tak kuasa melihat ini semua.

"Shin-chan katakan kalau semua ini bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong Bakao!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin…." Takao mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan semakin mendekap Seiichi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Midorima, kapan Akashi akan kesini?" tanyanya sembari memeluk istrinya dan menatap Midorima.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan—"

"SEIICHI!"

Sontak, keempat orang dengan surai warna-warni minus Seiichi mulai menatap seseorang yang tadi memanggil nama bocah mungil di dalam dekapan Takao. Sosok tersebut mulai berlari menghampiri mereka yang tidak lain ternyata Akashi Seijuurou ayah dari Akashi Seiichi.

"Akashi/Seichi/Akashi-kun."

* * *

**Disclamair:**

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Day Before The Accident Took His Life | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, OC, Shounen-Ai, M-PREG**

**Genre: Family/Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

* * *

"Seiichi!" ujar Seijuurou yang langsung berhambur memeluk Seiichi. Tapi yang dipeluk hanya melemparkan tatapan kosong.

"Seiichi! Seiichi! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Seijuurou dengan panik sembari memegang kedua pipi mungil putranya. Seiichi hanya mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," akhirnya bocah mungil itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Seijuurou tersenyum lega lalu mencium kening Seiichi dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah Kami-sama kau tidak apa-apa."

"Akashi."

Seijuurou mulai menoleh dan mendapati Midorima yang tengah berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Iris heterokrom itu mulai menatap tajam juga dalam si lawan bicara. Membuat lawan bicara itu mulai bergidik ngeri. Midorima menghela napas lalu mulai membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Akashi ini tentang Tetsu."

**DEG!**

Perasaan janggal mulai menyelimuti Direktur Akashi Corporation ini. Ia sudah menduga bahwa akan ada kabar buruk yang akan disampaikan oleh sang dokter. Seijuurou mulai bangkit dari berjongkoknya dan mulai berdiri dengan tegap.

"Katakan," titah Seijuurou dengan tegas.

"Akashi….," jeda sejenak,"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami tapi…"

Seijuurou mulai mencengkram erat kerah kemeja putih milik Midorima. Iris heterokromnya makin menatap dengan tajam juga dingin.

"Katakan," titah Seijuurou sekali lagi.

"Akashi sumimasen kemungkinan besar Tetsu tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Seketika jantung Seijuurou berhenti berpacu. Pikirannya mulai buyar. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Yang ia dengar itu adalah kesalahan fatal! Tidak mungkin bukan Tetsuya meninggalkan mereka berdua? Terlebih bayi yang tengah di kandung Tetsuya. Ia berharap prediksinya kali ini adalah suatu kesalahan fatal.

"A…ahahaha…lucu sekali Shintarou ayolah jangan bercanda seperti itu." Tawa Seijuurou sembari memegang keningnya menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Akashi, ini kenyataan."

"Kau bercanda. Aku yakin Tetsuya masih hidup karena aku tidak pernah salah."

"Lucu sekali Akashi. Tapi sayang tebakanmu kali ini salah besar nodayo."

Seijuurou langsung mendelik sinis Midorima. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, satu tinjuan mendarat mulus di perut sang dokter membuat kacamatanya lepas dari batang hidungnya. Midorima mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung memegangi perutnya itu, ia meringis kesakitan begitu telapak tangannya menyentuh bekas tinjuan yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou kepadanya.

Takao yang melihat hal itu dengan sigap langsung berlari menghampiri suaminya yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Seijuurou hendak mencengkram kembali kerah putih milik Midorima, tapi usahanya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan besar milik Aomine.

"Akashi hentikan! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat situasi?! Ada anakmu disini!"

"Lepaskan Daiki," desis Seijuurou dengan aura mengintimidasi.

"Akashi aku tahu perasaanmu sedang kalut, tapi tolong disini rumah sakit bukan arena pertandingan tinju."

Seijuurou menghela napas berat, perlahan kepalannya mulai melemah dan tangannya mulai turun. Ia mulai menenangkan pikiran juga hatinya, tak lama kemudian seorang suster keluar dari ruangan yang tengah Tetsuya tempati.

"Midorima-sensei pasien ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya," ujar suster itu dengan sopan dan dibalas oleh anggukan Midorima.

"Akashi, Tetsu ingin bertemu denganmu. Lebih baik kau segera ke dalam bersama Seiichi."

Tanpa basa-basi, Seijuurou langsung menarik lengan Seiichi lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih dengan aroma yang khas. Sekarang terlihat Tetsuya tengah berbaring dengan lemah di atas ranjang berwarna putih, tubuhnya dibalut oleh selimut putih susu. Terlihat kini, alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di wajah putih pucatnya. Ditambah dengan selang infuse juga beberapa peralatan dokter yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Melihat kedatangan suami serta anaknya, Tetsuya tersenyum lemah.

"Sei…ichi…-kun…Sei…juurou…-kun."

Seijuurou langsung berlari ke arah Tetsuya dan menggenggam tangannya erat sembari duduk di kursi dekat ranjang itu. Sungguh, Seijuurou tak kuasa melihat Tetsuya terbaring lemah dengan menggunakan alat-alat kedokteran itu. Perlahan lengan Tetsuya mulai terangkat dan jemari lentiknya mulai mengelus pipi Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun…kenapa bisa…disini?" tanya dengan lemah tak lupa dengan senyuman khas bak malaikat ala Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja untuk melihatmu Tetsuya, bagaimana dengan bayi kita?" ujar Seijuurou lembut sembari menikmati sentuhan halus dari istrinya.

Tetsuya terdiam, sejenak iris _baby blue_ nya memancarkan kesedihan. Bibirnya mulai bergetar dan matanya sudah panas karena air mata yang sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Gomen Seijuurou-kun….tapi bayi kita…tidak terselamatkan," ujar Tetsuya dengan lirih. Tak lama kemudian, air mata mulai meluncur dengan mulus dari pelupuk mata si empu. Bagaimana tidak sedih? Bayi yang selalu ia rawat meregang nyawa karena kecelakaan tabrak lari itu. Terlihat kini, pundak Tetsuya mulai bergetar karena tangisannya.

Seijuurou yang mendengar hal itu langsung membulatkan iris heterokromnya. Bibirnya mulai bergetar kembali dan kristal bening mulai meluncur dengan mulus dari pelupuk matanya. Seijuurou merasa dada nya lebih sesak disbanding sebelumnya. Ayah mana yang tidak sedih mendengar kabar bahwa buah hati yang dikandung istrinya meninggal? Pasti semua ayah akan merasa sedih mendengar kabar buruk itu.

"Gomen…gomen…gomen Seijuurou-kun…aku…aku…" Tetsuya tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya itu dan mulai kembali menangis. Seiichi yang mendengar bahwa adiknya tidak selamat dalam kecelakaan tersebut, merasakan lututnya lemas sekali. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan mendekati Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang menyadari hal itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Gomen Seiichi-kun…okaa-sama terlalu…ceroboh…"

"Tidak ini semua salahku."

"Eh?" spontan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya langsung melirik Seiichi.

"Ini semua salahku. Kalau aku tidak mengejar anjing itu okaa-sama juga adik bayi tidak akan seperti ini." Perlahan Seiichi mulai menunduk dan terlihat pundak mungilnya mulai berguncang. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar tangisan kecil dari bibir tipis milik Akashi Seiichi. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kalau saja ia tidak mengejar anjing itu. Kalau saja ia tidak melepaskan genggaman Tetsuya. Pasti. Iya pasti. Pasti kejadian ini tidak akan pernah ada.

Tetsuya mulai mengelus pucuk surai _scarlet_ putranya. Seiichi pun perlahan mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Tetsuya tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Seiichi-kun jangan seperti itu, okaa-sama tidak pernah menyalahkan perbuatanmu."

"O-okaa…-sama."

"Seiichi-kun tersenyumlah okaa-sama tidak suka melihatmu menangis," ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

Ya Tuhan! Betapa mulianya hati seorang Akashi Tetsuya. Ia tahu ini kecerobohan anaknya, tetapi ia tidak sama sekali menyalahkan putranya. Dulu ketika Seiichi menginjak usia 5 tahun dirinya pernah memecahkan vas bunga pusaka milik Tetsuya. Seiichi memohon minta maaf kepada Tetsuya dan berniat untuk mengganti vas itu. Tapi apa yang Tetsuya perbuat? Ia malah tersenyum dengan tulusnya sambil mengelus pucuk surai putranya.

'_Tidak apa-apa yang penting Seiichi-kun tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Tidak ada yang luka kan? Okaa-sama tidak marah toh itu hanya sebuah vas biasa.'_

Apa yang kurang dari sosok Tetsuya? Apa? Tentu saja tidak ada. Mendengar hal itu, Seiichi langsung berhambur memeluk Tetsuya sambil bergumam 'maaf' dan 'aku berjanji'.

.

_Another summer day__  
__Has come and gone away__  
__In Paris and Rome__  
__But I wanna go home, mmm__  
._

_._

Perlahan, Tetsuya mulai menatap Seijuurou dengan lembut.

"Seijuurou-kun, apapun yang terjadi kumohon jangan salahkan Seiichi-kun."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkan dirinya Tetsuya."

"Aku minta satu hal Seijuurou-kun."

"Apa itu?"

.

_May be surrounded by__  
__A million people I__  
__Still feel all alone__  
__I just wanna go home__  
__Oh, I miss you, you know__  
._

_._

"Kumohon apapun yang terjadi lindungi Seiichi-kun," ujarnya dengan lirih. Perlahan Tetsuya mulai merasakan tubuhnya melemah, ia juga merasakan kini susah sekali untuk menghirup oksigen. Seijuurou membulatkan iris heterokrom nya sedangkan Seiichi mulai menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"O-okaa-sama apa yang kau bicarakan? Okaa-sama masih tetap bersama kami kan?" tanya Seiichi dengan lirih di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya.

"Gomen Seiichi-kun tapi….sepertinya waktu okaa-sama tidak banyak lagi."

"Tetsuya! Hentikan omong kosong ini!"

"Seijuurou-kun maafkan aku jika selama ini aku pernah berbuat buruk kepadamu."

"Tentu aku selalu memaafkan mu Tetsuya! Sekarang kuperintahkan kau untuk selalu bersama kami selamanya!"

.

_And I've been keeping all the letters__  
__That I wrote to you__  
__Each one a line or two__  
__I'm fine baby, how are you?_

_._

_._

Tetsuya tersneyum lemah begitu mendengar perintah Seijuurou, sedangkan si empu sudah frustasi dengan semua ini. Ia belum siap untuk ditinggal Tetsuya dalam waktu dekat. Kami-sama tolong berikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk merasakan kembali kehangatan Tetsuya. Mereka tidak rela orang yang mereka cintai pergi begitu cepat dari kehidupan mereka. Mereka memohon kepadamu Kami-sama. Mereka memohon supaya Engkau tidak membawa Tetsuya pergi bersamamu.

"Aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu Seijuurou-kun. Aku ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dirimu juga Seiichi-kun, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa untuk kali ini. Maafkan aku Seijuurou-kun."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tetsuya kau harus tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi!" teriak Seijuurou sambil mempererat genggaman di tangan istrinya. Seiichi yang mendengar itu langsung menggenggam tangan dingin milik Tetsuya.

"Okaa-sama….hiks…kumohon jangan tinggalkan kami."

"Seiichi-kun okaa-sama juga tidak ingin meninggalkan dirimu. Okaa-sama masih ingin memanjakan dirimu. Okaa-sama masih ingin mendekap dirimu ke pelukanku. Okaa-sama masih ingin melihat dirimu tumbuh besar dan menjadi pemuda hebat seperti otou-sama mu."

"O-okaa-sama kumohon….hiks…sekali ini saja…tetaplah bersama kami…."

Tetsuya menatap putranya dengan tatapan sendu. Dirinya juga tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarganya dengan cepat. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang sudah ia impikan sejak dirinya masih SMP. Kami-sama tolong jangan bawa Tetsuya pergi bersamamu. Dirinya masih ingin bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya, ia memohon kepadamu Kami-sama.

.

_Well I would send them but I know__  
__That it's just not enough__  
__My words were cold and flat__  
__And you deserve more than that__  
._

_._

Perlahan, pandangan Tetsuya mulai memburam. Seketika itu juga ia mulai memicingkan matanya supaya bisa melihat jelas wajah suami juga putranya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ini aneh aku tidak bisa melihat kalian berdua."

Mendengar hal itu, baik Seiichi juga Seijuurou makin menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya. Prasangka buruk mulai menyelimuti hati Seijuurou. Tidak! Ia berharap prediksinya salah total! Persetan jika ia kehilangan harga dirinya yang jelas ia berharap bahwa prediksinya kali ini salah besar.

"Tetsuya jangan bercanda, penglihatanmu sama sekali tidak buyar kan?" tanyanya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal akibat menahan tangis.

"Tidak Seijuurou-kun….aku serius," jawabnya dengan lemah, perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu mulai menutup.

"Tetsuya!"

"Aku berharap suatu saat…jika aku dilahirkan kembali aku ingin bersama kalian lagi…maafkan aku Seiichi-kun Seijuurou-kun jika aku meninggalakan kalian begitu cepat….aku…mencintai kalian," perlahan kedua kelopak itu mulai menutup sempurna. Suaranya yang lemah terganti oleh senyuman lembut bak malaikat. Tidak ada denyut jatung. Tidak ada deru nafas. Kini, semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan.

**TIIINNNN!**

_._

_Another aeroplane__  
__Another sunny place__  
__I'm lucky I know__  
__But I wanna go home__  
__Mmm, I got to go home_

_._

_._

Duo Akashi bersurai sama itu langsung membulatkan kedua iris mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka takdir yang begitu kejam akhirnya merenggut orang yang mereka sayangi juga cintai. Perlahan keduanya mulai menangis.

"Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama! Buka matamu!"

"Tetsuya! Kumohon buka matamu!"

Tapi percuma saja mereka memanggil, karena orang yang mereka panggil sudah pergi jauh ke alam sana.

"Tetsuya kuperintahkan kau untuk membuka matamu!" teriak Seijuurou sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari si empu. Melainkan senyuman bak malaikat itulah yang menjadi jawaban dari perintah Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Tak lama kemudian, para Kisedai beserta para suster juga Takao mulai memasuki ruangan Tetsuya. Dengan sigap, Takao langsung menggendong Seiichi untuk segera dibawa keluar.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku Kazunari-jiisan! Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama!" teriaknya sembari memukul-mukul pundak Kazunari sebagai perlawanan. Tetapi Takao tidak menggubris perlawanan Seiichi, melainkan segera membawa Seiichi juga dirinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

_Let me go home__  
__I'm just too far__  
__From where you are__  
__I wanna come home__  
._

_._

Aomine juga para suster yang lain langsung membawa tubuh Seijuurou keluar dari ruangan itu. Tetapi, Seijuurou berontak dan terus berontak untuk bisa lepas dari sergahan ini.

"Lepaskan! Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

"Akashi kau harus keluar dulu biar Midorima memeriksa Tetsu."

"Diam Daiki! Lepaskan aku! Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

Para suster langsung melirik Aomine dan yang dilirik pun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka semakin membawa tubuh Seijuurou keluar dari ruangan. Tetapi, Seijuurou tetap meneriakki nama Tetsuya sembari tangannya mencoba menggapai-gapai tubuh istrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"TETSUYA!/OKAA-SAMA!"

.

_Another winter day__  
__Has come and gone away__  
__In even Paris and Rome__  
__And I wanna go home__  
__Let me go home__  
._

_._

**KRIET!**

Midorima keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Seijuurou yang mengetahui bahwa Midorima keluar dari ruangan dengan sigap langsung menghampiri si dokter.

"Shintarou! Bagaimana?! Apakah Tetsuya selamat?!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Shintarou!"

Tak ada jawaban lagi.

"Shintarou! Jawab!"

"Sumimasen."

"Eh?"

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami tapi…"

"Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Kita semua harus merelakannya nodayo."

Detak jantung Seijuurou terasa berhenti. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Pikirannya kacau. Ia merasa sebagian tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja. Lututnya berasa lemas sekali seketika ia jatuh terduduk di hadapan Midorima

"Tidak…tidak mungkin…."

"Akashi/Seichi/Akashi-kun."

"Tidak mungkin," ujarnya sembari memegang kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangan miliknya.

"O-otou-sama."

"UUAAARRGGHH! TETSUYA!"

Seketika itu juga, Seijuurou berteriak sembari menangis di lorong rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli dengan pemandangan sekitarnya, yang jelas kini hatinya sungguh begitu perih mendengar bahwa Tetsuya meninggalkan dirinya juga putranya untuk selama-lamanya. Seiichi langsung memeluk Seijuurou mencoba menenangkan '_otou-sama_' nya meskipun dirinya juga sedih.

'_Tetsuya/Okaa-sama kenapa kau meninggalkan kami begitu cepat?'_

_._

_Let me go home__  
__It'll all be all right__  
__I'll be home tonight__  
__I'm coming back home_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-****TBC-**

* * *

**Spoiler:**

"**Otou-sama?"**

"**Seiichi tenang saja otou-sama tidak apa-apa."**

"**Seijuurou aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tetsuya."**

"**Tetsuya…"**

"**Otou-sama berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi."**

"**Un."**

**Epilogue: Goodbye Beautiful Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hai! Terima kasih sudah membaca! XD**

**Oke ini balasan review nya:**

**Shizuka Miyuki**: Huhaaa iya disini OTP kita berdua(?) lengkap semua kok :') bayinya? Bayinya sekarang sudah ada di tempat yang jauh lebih indah daripada dunia(?) Aku juga gak tega buat Seiichi-kun dan Seijuurou-kun menderita seperti itu :') Oke semoga dirimu suka dengan fic ini~ Terima kasih sudah reviews Shizuka-chan semoga dirimu nangis baca fic ini :'D

**LalaNur Aprilia**: Diriku juga sama :') tidak tega membuat Tetsuya meninggal :'3 hehehe makasih sudah me-review Lala-san XD semoga dirimu suka dengan kelanjutan fic ini~

**Aprktbrt**: Hohoho feel-nya ngena? Siapa dulu dong Kazune :3 /digiles/ oke makasih sudah me-review~ Semoga dirimu suka dengan kelanjutan fic ini :3

**Kyo Fuurime Tsuki**: Sayangnya Tetsuya sudah meninggalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu(?) :') Kazune tidak bertanggung jawab Kyo banjir sampe pinggang :p /digiles/ Oke terima kasih sudah me-review~ Semoga dirimu suka dengan kelanjutan fic ini Kyo XD

**VandQ**: Bagus nak berarti kokoro mu gampang tersentuh :'D /apaan/ Kazune juga gak tega buat Tetsuya meninggal T/\T hehehe terima kasih sudah me-review~ Ini lanjutan fic nya semoga dirimu suka :D

**Yuna Seijuurou**: Hai juga Yuna-nee :D iya ini lah warning dari chap 2 T_T Kazune sih udah biasa ngeliat kaya begitu dikarenakan suka genre gore(?) /ganyambung/ Seiichi mesti sabar ya nak gapunya adek :') /apaan/ Oke sequel akan dibuat setelah fic ini selesai XD terima kasih sudah me-review Yuna-nee~ Dan semoga Yuna-nee nangis baca kelanjutan fic ini :'D

**Mizukinokawaii**: Hahaha iya juga ya chap 1 emang lebih menjurus ke prolog.-. Hayo gakuat ya Tetsuya seperti itu? :3 makasih sudah me-reviews Mizuki-chan~ Ini kelanjutannya semoga dirimu senang dan menangis(?) XD

**Matsuoka Rose**: Hayo nangis hayo :3 /dilempar golok/ Dede bayinya? Sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih indah :'3 terima kasih sudah me-reviews Rose-san~ Ini dia kelanjutannya semoga dirimu suka membacanya :D

**Berri-berriCHAN**: Iya Kazune berpikir dia bakal kena trauma kejiwaan loh ._. Ayo-ayo siapkan tissue yang banyak :3 terima kasih sduah me-review~ Semoga dirimu senang dengan kelanjutan fic ini *wink*

**Myadorabletetsuya**: Iya yah betul juga tuh :') Takdir memang terkadang kejam sih :'3 terima kasih sudah me-review~ Ini kelanjutannya semoga ada banjir bandang di kamar Tarita-chan~ /heh/digolok missal/ XD

**Sofi Asat**: Ini sudah dilanjut semoga senang dengan kelanjutannya

**YuuRein**: Kazune gak jahat ssu~ Tapi kejam ssu~ /sama aja!/ Ini sudah dilanjut kok ._. Semoga dirimu menyukainya :3

**Rahel-chan Desu**: Huwaaa makasih ssu :3 aku ngakak bayangin Sei jadi duda :v ntar pengganti Tetsuya siapa? Tante Reo? Wkwkwk XD Oke ini kelanjutannya semoga dirimu senang~ XD

**Lim Chan Neul**: Nah loh ini chap selanjutnya menangiskah dirimu? :3 Dedek bayinya? Sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan indah :'D Makasih sudah review~ Kelanjutan fic ini semoga dirimu menyukainya~ Hohoho kalo fic2 yg lain bakal update jika ide sudah mengalir(?) :D

**Nah itu balasan review nya~**

**Setelah membaca silahkan berikan tanggapan juga saran melalui kolom review atau bisa menghubungi Kazune via PM. XD**

**Saa~ Review please?^^**


	4. Epilogue: Goodbye Beautiful Memories

Seijuurou kini tengah duduk di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ itu. Tatapan matanya kosong dan wajahnya juga tampak kurang tidur seperti _zombie_. Akhirnya hari ini, ya hari dimana Tetsuya akan segera dimakamkan. Hatinya begitu perih juga sesak mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Perlahan, ia mulai mengambil sebuah figura foto yang terletak di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai memandang foto tersebut dengan tatapan sendu. Di foto itu terlihat Tetsuya yang tengah memeluk Seiichi dari belakang sambil tersenyum manis, dirinya pun merangkul Tetsuya dan tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Seiichi terlihat tersenyum bahagia sambil merangkul kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh, ketiganya saling tersenyum bahagia di bawah ridangnya pohon sakura.

Seijuurou masih ingat bahwa foto itu di ambil saat mereka tengah piknik di sebuah taman kota. Waktu itu, Tetsuya memaksa dirinya untuk ikut berpiknik karena jarang sekali mereka pergi bertiga lagi semenjak Seiichi berumur lima tahun.

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir tipis milik Akashi Seijuurou, lalu ia mulai mengusap foto tersebut dengan lembut sembari menatap dalam. Sejenak, ia mulai kembali merindukan aroma _vanilla_ yang memabukkan penciuman juga pikirannya.

"Ah Tetsuya andaikan kita bisa piknik bersama lagi," gumamnya lirih dan tak sadar kristal bening meluncur dengan mulus dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

* * *

**Disclamair:**

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Day Before The Accident Took His Life | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, OC, Shounen-Ai, M-PREG**

**Genre: Family/Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_The day we met__  
__frozen, I held my breath__  
__right from the start__  
__knew that I found a home__  
__for my heart,__  
__Beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__  
._

_._

Hujan mulai mengguyur kota Kyoto yang sama seperti hati Seijuurou sekarang ini. Kini, para kerabat juga sahabatnya tengah berkumpul di rumah megah miliknya untuk turut berduka cita. Seijuurou mulai memasang topeng datarnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

**GREP!**

"Eh?"

"Otou-sama," ujar Seiichi sembari memegang lembut lengan _'otou-sama'_ nya. Seijuurou mulai melirik dan mendapati Seiichi tengah menatapnya khawatir, sesaat senyum tipis tersungging di paras Direktur Akashi _Corporation_ ini. Seijuurou mulai berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi putra semata wayangnya, tak lama ia mulai mengelus lembut pucuk surai _scarlet_ Seiichi.

"Ya Seiichi? Ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou dengan lembut disertai senyuman khas miliknya.

"O-otou-sama….otou-sama tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan berhati-hati, Seijuurou mulai mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan berharap emosinya saat ini tidak meluap.

"Tentu saja otou-sama tidak apa-apa sayang."

"Benarkah? Tapi tampang otou-sama menakutkan."

"Memangnya seperti apa tampangku sampai-sampai kau ketakutan seperti itu?"

"Otou-sama seperti _zombie_ yang ada di film-film," jawabnya dengan polos. Mendengar hal itu, Seijuurou tertawa renyah. Lucu sekali melihat anaknya berkata polos seperti itu, bagaimana pun Seiichi itu masih anak-anak bukan?

"Hehehe tidak sayang, otou-sama hanya kurang tidur."

"Benarkah?"

"Un, nah sekarang bagaimana kalau kita menyambut para tamu?" tanya Seijuurou sembari menggandeng tangan mungil putranya.

"Un, ayo!"

_._

_Colors and promises__  
__How to be brave__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid__  
__To fall__  
__Watching you stand alone__  
__All of my doubt__  
__Suddenly goes away somehow__  
._

_._

Terlihat begitu banyak tamu yang sudah berdatangan di kediaman Seijuurou. Para kerabat mulai memeluk Seijuurou serta Seiichi sambil bergumam _'kalian harus tabah ya'_ tidak lupa dengan air mata kesedihan yang tulus. Seijuurou hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis dan mengangguk begitu pula dengan Seiichi.

"Sei-kun."

Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kuroko Mizuno ibunda Tetsuya serta Kuroko Kazuno ayahanda Tetsuya tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Mizuno langsung berlari memeluk Seijuurou dan menangis tersedu-sedu, bagaimana tidak? Putra tunggal yang paling dicintainya meninggalkan keluarganya begitu cepat.

"Sei-kun….hiks…yang tabah ya nak," ujarnya disela-sela isak tangisnya. Seijuurou hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mulai membalas pelukan ibu mertuanya itu.

"Tentu saja, okaa-san juga yang tabah ya."

"Ten-tentu….hiks…okaa-san selalu…hiks…tabah dalam menghadapi cobaan ini."

Setelah itu, Mizuno melepaskan pelukannya dari Seijuurou dan mulai beralih kepada bocah mungil yang sedari tadi berada di samping Seijuurou. Mizuno tersenyum kecil, ia mulai berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan cucu kesayangannya. Perlahan Mizuno mulai mengelus lembut pipi tembem milik Seiichi.

"Seiichi-kun sayang yang tabah ya, obaa-san tahu kalau ini pasti akan menyakitkan bagimu."

"Obaa-san jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa kok," ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis lalu mulai memegang tangan Mizuno yang tengah mengelus pipinya.

Mizuno tersentak kaget. Ya pasalnya, Seiichi mirip sekali dengan Tetsuya mendiang putranya. Mizuno tahu bahwa cucu nya ini tengah merasakan kesakitan yang sungguh luar biasa, tapi sebisa mungkin Seiichi memasang tampang cerianya di depan banyak orang. Satu hal, Seiichi tidak suka membebankan orang lain.

Tak lama kemudian, Mizuno mulai memeluk cucunya itu sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Seiichi. Sesaat terdengar isak tangis dari bibir wanita paruh baya itu. Sesekali ia menggumamkan _'kau sangat kuat Seiichi'_ dan _'obaa-san bangga denganmu nak'_.

_._

_One step closer__I have died everyday__  
__waiting for you__  
__Darlin' don't be afraid__  
__I have loved you for a__  
__Thousand years,__  
__Love you for a__  
__Thousand more__  
._

_._

"Seijuurou."

Suara berat itu membuat Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati ayahnya Akashi Seikurou tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Tatapan yang diberikan Seikirou kepada Seijuurou bukanlah tatapan dingin ataupun sinis seperti biasa, melainkan tatapan sendu di kedua iris _deep red_ nya itu.

"Otou-sama."

"Seijuurou, aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tetsuya," ujar Seikirou dengan nada yang sangat lirih dan membuat hati Seijuurou kembali sakit mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Arigatou gozaimashu otou-sama atas ucapannya."

"Seijuurou."

"Ha'i?"

"Janganlah pasang topeng datar itu di hadapan semua orang, setegar apapun kau berusaha rasa sakit ditinggal oleh orang yang dicintai akan selalu membekas dihati."

Seijuurou membulatkan kedua iris heterokromnya, sedangkan Seikirou mulai membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Seijuurou yang masih terpaku akan kata-katanya tadi. Perlahan, Seijuurou mulai mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Tetsuya," gumamnya lirih lalu tanpa disadari kristal bening meluncur dari pelupuk mata Akashi Seijuurou.

_._

_Time stands still__  
__beauty in all she is__  
__I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything__  
__Take away__  
__Standing in front of me__  
__Every breath,__  
__Every hour has come to this_

_._

_._

"Akashi/Seichi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin."

Sontak, Seijuurou menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati para sahabatnya tengah berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Akashi yang sabar ya," ujar Aomine sembari menepuk pundak Akashi pelan.

"Tentu saja Daiki."

"Akashi kami semua disini turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tetsuya juga bayimu nodayo," ujar Midorima sembari membenarkan letak kacamatnya dan hanya dijawab oleh senyuman tipis si empu.

"Seii-chin makanlah ini," ujar Murasakibara sembari memberikan sebungkus _maiubo _kesukaannya. Seiichi menerima dengan senang hati lalu ia tersenyum kepada Murasakibara.

"Arigatou Atsushi-jiisan."

"Un, douittashimasta~."

"Jadi? Apakah kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanya Aomine sembari melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan kekarnya.

Akashi mengangguk lalu ia mulai menggandeng tangan mungil putranya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Kiseki No Sedai plus Takao juga Himuro mengikuti Seijuurou dari belakang, yak arena sebentar lagi jasad Tetsuya akan segera dimakamkan di Tokyo tempat kelahirannya.

_._

_One step closer__I have died everyday__  
__Waiting for you__  
__Darlin' don't be afraid__  
__I have loved you for a__  
__Thousand years,__  
__Love you for a__  
__Thousand more__  
._

_._

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk menempuh kota Tokyo. Kini, mereka semua sudah berada di sebuah pemakaman khusus keluarga Seijuurou yang berada di atas bukit. Terlihat sudah peti makam berwarna bening itu sudah ada di liang kubur. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Seijuurou juga Seiichi melihat Tetsuya memakai kimono putih susu serta senyuman tenang dan damai nya. Entah kenapa, hati Seijuurou kembali sakit begitu melihat senyuman bak malaikat itu.

"Disini terbaring Akashi Tetsuya. Meski begitu ia adalah istri juga ibu yang baik pada keluarganya. Kita doakan semoga ia berbahagia di alam sana."

Setelah pastor mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mulailah peti Tetsuya di kubur dibantu oleh para pekerja yang ada di rumah Seijuurou. Seiichi mulai menitikkan kembali air matanya dan menggenggam tangan Seijuurou lebih erat darinya. Tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menghapus jejak air matanya.

Seijuurou melirik dan mendapati putranya menangis tersedu-sedu, begitu pilu sekali tangisan Seiichi di kedua telinganya. Lalu, Seijuurou berjongkok dan mulai memeluk putranya. Akhirnya, tangisan Seiichi tumpah begitu Seijuurou memeluknya sembari mengelus-elus pelan punggung mungil itu.

Sesudah dimakamkan, orang-orang perlahan mulai pergi dari makam Tetsuya dan menyisakan dua orang yaitu Seijuurou dan Seiichi. Mereka berdua memandang pusara itu, terlihat foto Tetsuya tengah tersenyum lembut dan beberapa _bucket_ bunga. Perlahan, Seijuurou mulai berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putra semata wayangnya dan mulai mengelus pucuk surai scarlet Seiichi.

"Naa Seiichi kau masuk ke mobil duluan ya."

"Otou-sama mau kemana?"

"Otou-sama ada urusan sebentar, kau pergi saja duluan nanti otou-sama akan menyusul."

Satu anggukan di dapati Seijuurou, kaki mungilnya mulai berjalan menjauh dari Seijuurou menuju mobil mewah milik mereka.

.

_One step closer__I have died everyday__  
__Waiting for you__  
__Darlin' don't be afraid,__  
__I have loved you for a__  
__Thousand years,__  
__Love you for a__  
__Thousand more_

_._

_._

Seijuurou mulai memandang kembali pusara mendiang istrinya tapi kali ini dengan tatapan sendu juga perih. Seijuurou mencoba tersenyum meski terpaksa, ia mulai mengambil duduk di depan pusara Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya apakah kau sudah sampai di surga?" tanya Seijuurou lembut yang tidak mungkin di jawab oleh siapapun.

"Tetsuya aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu," jeda sejenak,"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami begitu cepat? Kau tahu? Seiichi masih membutuhkan kasih sayang darimu."

Entah kenapa, tapi hati Seijuurou kembali sakit begitu melontarkan perkataan itu. Ia mulai mencengkram celana katun hitam miliknya, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Tetsuya jujur saja aku tidak rela mendengar bahwa kau sudah tidak ada lagi di kehidupan kami. Jujur saja Tetsuya aku….aku….aku masih ingin merasakan sentuhan hangat darimu." Akhirnya, kristal bening berhasil keluar dari pelupuk mata Akashi Seijuurou. Begitu sakit rasanya menyadari bahwa orang yang kita sayangi pergi begitu cepat meninggalkan kita.

"Tetsuya….kumohon kembalilah….kami masih ingin bersamamu," gumam Seijuurou dengan lirih. Ia mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Disaat itu lah, hujan deras mulai mengguyur kota Tokyo juga dirinya. Seijuurou tidak peduli jika bajunya basah atau apapun.

"Aku tahu Tetsuya bahwa kau ingin aku melindungi Seiichi apapun yang terjadi. Hanya aku takut satu hal Tetsuya. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa melihat kembali senyuman riang juga polos dari dirinya."

"Aku tidak ingin—"

"Otou-sama."

_._

_All along I believed__  
__I would find you__  
__Time has brought__  
__Your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a__  
__Thousand years,__  
__Love you for a__  
__Thousand more__  
._

_._

Sontak, Seijuurou langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Seiichi tengah memayungi dirinya.

"Bukankah otou-sama sudah menyuruhmu untuk tinggal di mobil?"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak ingin otou-sama sakit hanya gara-gara kehujanan." Jawaban polos itu sukses membuat Seijuurou terpaku, ia pun mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang tangannya yang tengah mengepal itu.

"Otou-sama bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap kedua iris _baby blue_ itu dengan dalam. Entah kenapa tetapi kini ia seperti melihat Tetsuya di balik kedua iris milik putranya.

"Boleh, apa?"

"Otou-sama berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi," jawab Seiichi sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Mendengar itu, Seijuurou hanya tertawa renyah sungguh putranya ini sangat polos sekali, lalu ia mulai membalas nya.

"Ya otou-sama berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa memegang perkataan otou-sama mu ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisakah kita kembali ke mobil?"

"Tentu."

Seijuurou mulai mengambil payung yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman Seiichi hendak memayungi mereka berdua, tetapi saat itu juga hujan berhenti digantikan oleh sinar matahari dan terlihat sebuah jembatan pelangi yang indah menghiasi angkasa.

"Otou-sama lihat! Itu ada pelangi!" teriak Seiichi dengan riang sembari menunjuk jembatan pelangi tersebut.

Seijuurou mendongak dan mendapati jembatan pelangi yang begitu indah, tanpa disadari ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar Seiichi."

"Aku yakin okaa-sama pasti sedang berjalan di atas jembatan pelangi itu menuju surga."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Kau lihat dimana?"

"Aku baca di sebuah buku cerita yang kupinjam dari sekolah."

Mendengar itu, Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bisa kau bacakan nanti untuk otou-sama?"

"Un, tentu saja!" jawab Seiichi dengan riang.

Seijuurou tersenyum, ia mulai menggenggam tangan mungil itu lalu keduanya berjalan bersama meninggalkan makam yang terdapat batu pualam dan bertuliskan 'Akashi Tetsuya'.

**.**

**.**

"**Okaa-sama terima kasih sudah mengandung juga melahirkanku. Aku tidak rugi dilahirkan oleh dirimu. Apapun itu aku bersyukur pernah memilik seorang ibu yang sangat baik hati seperti dirimu. Semoga kau bahagia di alam sana okaa-sama! Titip salam untuk adik bayi juga ya! Aku sayang kalian berdua."~Akashi Seiichi**

**.**

**.**

"**Tetsuya, terima kasih sudah pernah masuk dan menjalani hidup bersama diriku. Aku merasa bersyukur pernah memiliki dirimu. Menurutku hanya kaulah yang selalu berada di hatiku. Kau memang istri juga ibu yang baik Tetsuya, aku salut denganmu. Semoga kau bahagia di surga Tetsuya jangan lupa untuk menyampaikan salamku kepada bayi kita juga ya. Aku mencintai kalian berdua."~Akashi Seijuurou.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

**Banzai! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Bagaimana? Sedih kah? Rame kah? Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Tidak lupa juga terima kasih yang sudah me-review, fav, juga follow fic ini XD**

**Special thanks to: **_**VandQ, Zhang Fei, Rahel-chan desu, LalaNur Aprilia, Matsuoka Rose, Optiopi, Shizuka Miyuki, Yuna Seijuurou, Eqa Skylight, Kyo Fuurime Tsuki, Fujiwara Kumiko024, Lim Chan Neul, YuuRein, Sofi Asat, Myadorabletetsuya, Berri-berriCHAN, Mizukinokawaii, Aprktbrt, and silent readers too**_

**Berkat dukungan kalianlah diriku bisa menyelesaikan fic ini *wink***

**Saa~ Review please?^^**

* * *

_**P.S: fic ini berlanjut ke Aishiteru Okaa-sama, Sayonara! Dan akan segera dibuat sequel dari fic Aishiteru Okaa-sama, Sayonara!**_


End file.
